Acid
by A7XxBVBxMCR
Summary: A scary story I did for an english homework-thats wonderful engrish- I do not claim the characters. Ludwig/Feliciano or Germany/Italy. One shot.pie. Please read and review also if you have a request then review and ill write it for you


It was a dark cold winters night and the winds were blowing harshly against the windows of denies high school. In one of the many empty class rooms there was one that was not as empty as the others.

"Come on Feliciano. Don't be scared I'm here and there's nothing to be scared of." A deep gentle voice sounded.

Feliciano was a smart person but easily tricked and manipulated by others, he had light brown caramel hair and deep brown eyes like chocolate he was about 5'2. Cling to the other, Feliciano spoke with a thick Italian accent fear sounding in his voice. "But Ludwig…why do you care so much about this…we're going to be stuck here if we stay much longer…" Ludwig was a slightly taller than Feliciano, he has a light blond scruffy hair and dull baby blue eyes.

He looked down smiling, "because it's not every day that I hear ghost stories about the school."

Feliciano sighed holding his arm "what was the story again?" Ludwig sighed deeply shaking his head before plunging into the tale, "well as I heard it. It was over fifty years ago in the science hall in room F14 there was a kid named Artemis-" Feliciano interrupted him "that's the Goddess of the moon, forest, childbirth and the hunt. And although she was associated with childbirth and children, Artemis was a virgin," blushing Feliciano was looking anywhere but at Ludwig, "my grandfather told me about Greek gods and goddess their evanescent stories…" Ludwig nodded and continued the story "she accidently got hit in the eyes with fluorosulfuric acid or HFSO3 and lost her eyes and before the medics got to her she had died of shock due to a fragile heart condition. They say that her ghost haunts that room looking for her eyes that she lost and try to take any one's eyes if they stay to long." Feliciano flinched at the thought of them losing their eyes because he would not be able to see the beautiful blue eyes that he loved so. Ludwig stopped moving as they came to F14; slowly opening the door they stepped in walking only a few steps only to be greeted by a sudden figure. It was pale and lanky, it dawned a white lab coat that was stained a rusted brownish color in a random spots. Feliciano was frozen unable to look away from the form in front of them. White ghostly hands –or at least what looked like hands to Feliciano- reached toward them followed by a high pitched voice.

"**MY EYES! IVE FOUND you!**" reaching forward the hands turned claw like heading straight at them. A loud hitch pitched scream that could break glass echoed through the school stopping the figure and it disappearing as a sweet song began to fill the room the voice was sweet and in a soft velvet tone "nan a nana lala la nana la la la la" Ludwig held Feliciano close as they looked wildly around the room trying to find the source of the song.

"Ludwig lets go please! I don't want to be here anymore!" Feliciano's voice was heavily laced with fear as he was clinging tighter around his arm almost cutting off the blood flow. Ludwig nodded quickly grabbing his hand, running from the room only to be blocked by a body. It was dressed in a white lab coat but it was much more visible the rusted brown color was that of dried blood that had stained the coat. The face of this pale lanky figure was that of a beautiful young girl her, her face was as if it were carved by angles-pale and well sculpted and smooth like a porcelain doll- but stained with red tears that fell from her eyes or where her eyes should have been but all that was there was the cartilage and acid burns. Ludwig put himself in front of Feliciano before anything could harm him.

The girl stood more blood falling from her empty eye sockets her blond hair draping down in curtains over her shoulders, "**my eyes…those are my eyes…**." With that she disappeared but the song was still sung gently from the room. Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's' hand tightly running out of the science hall fear evident on his face. Soon after they started running they got lost as the school had become a maze as if the walls danced around them changing every few minutes. Ominously the song grew louder singing the same tune over and over again "nan a nana lala la nana la la la la" after ending up on the third floor the stopped running trying to catch their fleeting breath.

"Feliciano are you ok?" Ludwig asked panting lightly. Feliciano was huddled up against a wall trembling and sobbing.

"we shouldn't have come here! We should have never broken into the school!"

Ludwig kneeled next to him pulling him into a tight hug gently stroking his soft hair "I'm sorry I should have never dragged you into this Fel. I'm really sorry and once we get out of here I'll make it up to you. I promise." Picking up Feliciano Ludwig started to look for a way out of the building while thinking of a way to make up for what he put Feliciano threw this night. He was feeling bad about putting the one he loved into harm's way just to satisfy his need of adventure and ghost stories. Eventually he had found a way out quickly walking to his car gently putting a now asleep Feliciano in the passenger side as he tried to shield him from the harsh winds of winter. Once he was safely in the car buckled in he noticed a cat sitting in the window of the F14 window, how such an animal could be so negligible had surprised him. The longer he looked at the cat he could start to make out its features. Small and dainty but it was pale as the moon itself its eyes looked as if it could read your soul if it wished. What looked to be a girl standing next to it. Before getting into the car he whispered a name gently "…..Artemis….." with that said Ludwig quickly started the car and drove off into the winter's night. Artemis watches them go the place where her eyes were to be slowly reveled eyes that were the same dull blue as Ludwig's own. She smiles gently now able to move on now that she has seen her one and only son.

Slowly she fades whispering "be well my son I'm always watching over you….."

Im the authors best friend and you will love this story! I'm kidding. But please read and review this was her english homework...still no grade XD.


End file.
